Lego Star Wars: Ultimate Clone Wars
Lego Star Wars: Ultimate Clone Wars is the sequel to the first one. It contains even more fun adventures in the series, along with some from the movies. the hub is the same, but you have the option of customizing ships. Levels Prologue-Clone Cadets Characters: Echo, Hevy, Fives, Cutup, Droidbait (All Cadet) You need to kill all the droids and not lose a soldier Bothawui- Downfall of A Droid Characters: Anakin Captain Rex, Ahsoka, R3-S6 Vehicles: Anakin's Starfighter, V-19 fighter, AT-TE Bosses: Assassin Droids Rodia- Bombad Jedi Characters: Jar Jar (Jedi), C-3PO, Padme Amidala Vehicles: Kwazel Maw Tranquility-Cloak of Darkness Characters: Luminara, Ahsoka, Gree Bosses: Asajj Ventress, Captain Argyus Quell-Jedi Crash (Reworked) Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Commander Bly, Captain Rex Vehicles: Gunship, Hijacked Rocket Droid, Republic Cruiser Orto Plutonia-Trespass Characters: Anakin (Snow), Obi-Wan (Snow), Captain Rex (Snow), Chi Cho Vehicles: Freeco Speeder You don't kill the Talz instead you drive them out. This is your first ground battle mission Christophsis- The Hidden Enemy (Reworked) Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Trooper Bosses: Asajj Ventress, Slick Devaron-Cargo of Doom Characters: Anakin (Space), Ahsoka (Space), Captain Rex, R2-D2 Vehicles: AT-TE Boss: Cad Bane Geonosis- Landing at Point Rain Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka, Ki-Adi Mundi, Captain Rex Vehicles: Gunship Mandalore-The Mandalore Plot Characters: Obi-Wan, Satine Boss: Governor Pre Visla Voyage of Temptation Characters: Obi-Wan, Satine, Anakin, R2-D2, Captain Rex Boss: Merrik Christophsis: Cat and Mouse Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka Vehicles: Stealth Ship Felucia- Bounty Hunters Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Sugi, Embo, Rumi Paramita, Seripas Boss: Hondo Okhana Coruscant-The Zillo Beast Strikes Back Characters: Anakin, Palpatine, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Clone Trooper Vehicles: Chancellor's Vehicle, Florrum-Lethal Trackdown Characters: Plo Koon, Ahsoka Vehicles: Speeder Bike Boss: Aurra Sing Kamino-ARC Troopers Characters: Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Fives, Echo, 99 Bosses: Asajj Ventress, Grievous Sullust-Nightsisters Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan (Part 1), Ventress (Shadow Disguise), Naa'leth, Karis (Part 2) Bosses: Asajj Ventress (Part 1), Dooku (Part 2) Toydaria-Witches of the Mist Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ventress Bosses: Savage Oppress, Dooku Lola Sayu-The Citadel Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka (Older), Even Piell Counterattack Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Captain Tarkin, Ahsoka, Even Piell, Captain Rex, Cody Mon Calamari-Water War Characters: Anakin (Water), Padme (Water), Ahsoka (Water), Jar Jar, Prince Li-Char Boss: Riff Tamson 3 hearts Naboo-Shadow Warrior Characters: Anakin, Jar Jar, General Tarpals Bosses: Dooku, Grievous Nomad Droids Characters: R2-D2, C-3PO Boss: Pirate Droid Umbara- Darkness on Umbara Characters: Anakin, Rex (Phase 2), Fives (ARC Trooper), Pong Krell Boss: Vixus Plant The General Characters: Rex, Fives, Hardcase, Rapid Fire Clone Trooper Plan of Dissent Characters: Fives, Hardcase, Jesse Kiros-Kidnapped Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex Coruscant-Rescue the Chancellor Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, R2, Chancellor Palpatine Vehicles: Anakin's and Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighters Boss: Count Dooku Utapau-Grievous' Last Stand You actually have some ground battle, and the chase scene is included Characters: Obi-Wan, Cody Boss: Grievous, duh Epilogue-Order 66 You do some actual ground battle instead of just running from the clones like in LSWTCS. Characters: Yoda, Gree, Chewbacca Bonus Missions Coruscant-Holocron Heist I don't know how we'll fit so many levels into Coruscant but we'll try Characters: Cad Bane, Todo 360, Cato Parasitti Boss: Ahsoka Umbara-Carnage of Krell Character: Pong Krell Boos: Vixus Plant Naboo-Gungan Battle From Episode 1 Characters: Jar Jar, Captain Tarpals Bosses: 3 AATs Coruscant-Bounty Hunter Pursuit (Reworked) From Episode 2 Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan Vehicles: Jedi Speeder Coruscant-Senate Duel Character: Yoda (Now there is no co-op friendly levels sometimes Boss: Palpatine Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images